The KurosakiJaegerjaques children
by yuuki marie
Summary: Epilogue to Emiko, takes place a week after the last chap, don't read unless you've read Emiko.  Rated M cause the other one is...


**Hellooooo again! This is the epilogue for Emiko :D, it takes place 1 week after the last chapter. The style is like a diary for this one going week by week.**

**Warnings: Profanities. MPREG, mentions and what not**

**No lemon in this chap, sorry….**

-Enjoy-

Ichigo was pissed.

No he was more than pissed; he was fucking angry, yet really happy at the same time.

He'd been throwing up non-stop all day, now currently stuck in a boring captain's meeting and his fear from a week ago came true.

He was pregnant again.

"Kurosaki taichou are you listening?" Yamamoto asked for the seventh time that meeting, Ichigo didn't even try to hide his currently foul mood. When he threw up for the first this morning he was pulled into his inner world to be greeted by a fuming inner hollow.

'_King you just had to do it again! Do you know what the weather was like in here last time?'_ of course Shiro would only be bitching about the weather.

"In all honesty no sotaichou I wasn't listening." He deadpanned. Some eyes in the room widened at Ichigo's flat answer.

"What could be so important to constantly distract you from this Kurosaki taichou?" the old man huffed in annoyance.

"Thinking of a way to castrate my lieutenant in his sleep for fucking getting me pregnant AGAIN!" Ichigo roared flaring his spiritual pressure slightly. He hadn't seen Grimmjow all day; man was the blue haired beast in for a surprise.

Everyone's breathing came to a halt.

Ichigo?

Pregnant?

In soul society?

Well Shit.

"So if you wouldn't mind Yamamoto sotaichou, I would rather be trying to kill my lieutenant rather then standing here." Ichigo huffed crossing his arms over his chest with his thin orange brows forming a 'V' on his forehead. Not even Yamamoto wanted to keep the young man here for much longer, actually… he'd forgotten what he was going to say due to his panic of what Ichigo was going to be like during his pregnancy. "Oh and one request, keep Zaraki and Kurosutchi **away** from me for the next nine weeks unless you want them splattered across the walls." And Ichigo was gone before the sotaichou could blink.

Grimmjow couldn't help the feeling of dread creeping up his spine as he walked home.

"Papa! Momma's sick!" Emiko cried the second he walked in the door.

Grimmjow rushed to the bathroom to duck as Ichigo's leg just missed his head. "You asshole! You knocked me up AGAIN!" Ichigo roared. If Grimmjow weren't so scared for his life right now, he'd probably be laughing.

Gripping Ichigo's shoulder's to calm down the deathberry he looked Ichigo straight in the burning amber eyes and brought his smaller frame into his own, "And what is wrong with that Ichi?" he whispered soothingly into the orangette's ear, Ichigo's body visibly relaxed and he pulled away so he could stare at Grimmjow, "Well I thought that you would turn me away again…" he whispered as he averted his eyes.

Ignoring the stab of guilt he received from hearing that he lifted Ichigo's hand to his lips and kissed the ring that lay on his finger. "Ichi, I promised I'd be here, I meant it. I'm here for you this time and any time after that…" he kissed Ichigo's forehead and Ichigo drifted off to sleep against his shoulder.

**The next morning**.

Ichigo walked calmly though the streets of Seiretei taking in the morning air, he hated mornings but the air seemed clearer. He always left before Grimmjow because he had meetings in the morning.

'_Hey King guess what?' _Shiro asked excitedly in his head, 'What Shiro?'

'_Your having a boy.'_

Ichigo stopped as he walked into the hall catching the eye of the captains who thought he was going to explode, 'A-are you serious!' he asked excitedly, he felt Shiro nod and he clapped his hands over his mouth to hold in the excited sob that almost got out. "I'll be right back!"

"Grimmjow! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Grimmjow jumped out of bed and landed on the floor with a thud, rubbing his head as he sat up he was pulled into a hug, "We're having a boy, a little boy!" Grimmjow couldn't have smiled any wider.

**Week 3**

Ichigo was starting to show, but that was okay.

His mood swings were not.

Grimmjow was in hiding at squad four because it's the last place Ichigo would look for him.

He could hear Ichigo arguing with Renji in squad six, poor sap.

"Ichigo you're such a woman!"

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Byakuya jumped in his office at the war cry and immediately left to stop Ichigo tearing a new one into his lover, even if he did dig his own grave. When he arrived in the training hall there was an outline of Renji in the wall with the injured red head standing slightly covered in blood while Ichigo was staring at him with livid eyes.

Ichigo then fell to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knee's mumbling to himself and when Grimmjow very reluctantly walked in Ichigo tore into him.

"YOU ASSHOLE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE! RENJI'S BEING MEAN TO ME, I FEEL LIKE A FUCKING WOMAN AND I HAVE A BASKETBALL GROWING OUT OF MY STOMACH! MAN THE FUCK UP AND GET OVER HERE AND COMFORT MY OVER EMOTIONAL ASS!" Grimmjow jumped, as he got closer and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist; the smaller man visibly relaxed and so did everyone else in the room. Until Rukia who had been watching over Emiko came crashing into the room worry etched into her face.

"Kurosutchi taichou has Emiko!"

Ichigo was gone before people had the chance to gasp.

Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Nelliel, Grimmjow, Rukia and Renji rushed to the twelfth division which was barley in one piece, where they found Ichigo on his knee's cuddling his crying daughter, Nemu in pieces in one corner of the room and Kurosutchi rocking back and forth mumbling to himself hugging his knee's to his chest.

What the fuck happened there?

**Kurosutchi's POV **

'Haha I finally got the perfect specimen to experiment on' I laughed manically to myself, the Kuchki woman was watching the child, all it took was Nemu to sweep in and take her.

I looked at the crying child writhing from being strapped down to the table, how cute.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH YOU ASSHOLE!" came a war cry from outside my laboratory as Kurosaki Ichigo crashed into the door.

Nemu attempted to jump in the way but the young shinigami had already torn her mechanical body to pieces. He looked up at me; all I saw was livid golden eyes.

A horn grew from his head as I realized he was going to fire a cero.

And what a fucker of a cero it was.

I felt a hand around my neck and those eyes caused my voice to die in my throat. I actually think I'm going to die…

"If you ever…" a demonic voice growled at me, "even think about harming my family again, I swear I will break every artificial limb in your body, I'll kill you beyond the point of killing you and when you come back in the next life with real limbs…" his eyes narrowed turning a shade of blood.

"I'll hang you up in barbed wire take your fingers and toes, I'll remove every limb one by one but not at once, no that's way to easy, I'll cut half way through one and pour acid in the wound before I take the rest of it. I'll pull every hair out of your head fist full at a time and personally punch all of your teeth out with my fingers before I fucking burn you alive, I'll tear your miserable ass apart nerve by nerve!" He smashed me against the floor.

"Oh no it doesn't end there, if you go to hell I'll find you, I'll kill your miserable ass over and over again, I'll find you in every next life you have until the end of time!" he roared. The look in his eye shook me to the core.

He released my neck and left to set his daughter free.

Normal POV.

Ichigo hugged Emiko into his chest, stroking her hair softly; Grimmjow skidded to his knees beside his family and locked his arms around them.

"What happened in here? It looks like a stampede of menos went through here?" Renji questioned raising an eyebrow while Ulquiorra was poking Kurosutchi's head having the scientist scream bloody murder at the touch.

Emiko was left in Grimmjow's care while Ichigo at a meeting, regarding what happened about four hours ago.

"Kurosaki taichou, what did you do to Kurosutchi taichou, we've had to lock him in a straight jacket!" Yamamoto shouted clearly not pleased with Ichigo's behavior.

The orangette's glare turned dangerous. "He tried to experiment on my daughter. So I simply went in and got her back before his vile hands could touch her." He growled.

Byakuya and Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo like he had just explained how to make ice cubes.

"Kurosaki taichou, the twelve division looks like a heard of menos all firing cero's ran through it and your telling me you 'simply went in and got her back?'" he shot Ichigo an incredulous look.

He was going to give a civilized answer, but he suddenly realized this was a seriously annoying barrage of questions.

"What the fuck does it matter!" he shouted, people tried to hide their jumps, "He went for my family so I tore some shit up! Creepy asshole deserved it anyway! I warned him to stay away from me so he had it coming so what if I blew up a division! Who cares!" Ichigo fumed.

Yamamoto decided to choose his next words very wisely.

"It's a very big deal, you can't just go blowing up a division." He reprimanded.

"So if you had a daughter you loved more than life itself you'd let him experiment on her? A son? A grandchild? You're telling me you wouldn't want to rip the bastard's head off? You dare punish me for my actions I fucking dare you Yamamoto!" he roared, eyes screaming bloody murder.

"With all due respect sotaichou," came Byakuya's voice and all eyes zeroed in on him, "Kurosaki taichou has valid reasoning, we've seen how much he cares for his daughter, he risked coming out of hiding when we arrived because he feared for her safety and risked her being known when that hollow attacked her school, he raised her on his own and when she's with me he's all she talks about, her eyes light up like fireworks and from the way she speaks you know he has spent every waking second at that little girls side. So to have that little girl taken by _him _of all people…" Byakuya explained, people surprised by the stoic man's input.

There was a kick in Ichigo's stomach.

Ichigo raised a hand to his stomach, he was just about four weeks pregnant and he was already kicking, his little boy was growing fast. He smiled down at his stomach as his hand slipped under his robe to rub his bump.

The captains caught the gesture and couldn't help but stare at Ichigo's gaze of pure happiness and affection, they'd never seen anything like it on the vibrant haired man since they'd met him tearing down Seiretei to save Rukia.

When Ichigo's blue haired lover crashed into the room, everyone held their breath for the possible apocalypse.

"Grimm…?" came Ichigo's hesitant voice.

The panther rushed to Ichigo and dropped to his knees placing an ear to Ichigo's stomach beckoning a very hesitant Emiko to do the same, she placed an ear to her momma's stomach when they felt it.

'_Kick'_

"That's your lil brother Emi," Grimmjow whispered with the widest possible grin he'd ever produced. Emiko smiled when Grimmjow picked her up and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Somethin' in ma soul told me he kicked, I grabbed Emi and ran down here you know how much of an impatient bastard I am, god's Ichi we're having a son!" Grimmjow rambled. Ichigo smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"This meeting has been cancelled, Kurosaki taichou's actions can be overlooked this time."

_**Week 6**_

Things were not going well for the thirteenth division.

Things were not going well for any division.

Ichigo Kurosaki pregnant was like launching a nuclear war weapon and his emotions were as fragile like a stampede over an active minefield.

Grimmjow was a god send in their eyes, the only one able to calm the fuming red head down with a simple hug, although, Grimmjow wasn't let off the hook either.

The thirteenth divisions task for today?

**Find their captain.**

Ichigo and Grimmjow had a bad argument that caused Grimmjow to say something he didn't mean. The bruising on the right side of his face agreed with him. Ichigo had locked away his spiritual pressure making him undetectable to anyone, he could be anywhere in Seiretei.

It started like this…

_Flashback!_

"_Ichigo, whatever you did to that scientist, maybe it was a little too far…"_

_Grimmjow's first strike._

_Ichigo ranted for ten minutes exactly why he felt no pity for the captain causing Grimmjow's second strike, "GOD Ichi I was only saying, and your mood swings are becoming insufferable."_

_They shouted at each other for ten minutes more before Grimmjow striked out._

"_IF ID HAVE KNOWN YOU'D HAVE BEEN LIKE THIS I NEVER WOULD HAVE DONE IT! GOD HOW DID ANYONE PUT UP WITH YOU THE FIRST TIME! I ALREADY REGRET IT!" Caught in the heat of the moment and due to his sexual frustrations __**that**__ had slipped out before his brain could process it. _

_The look on Ichigo's face, made him want to kill himself._

_The berries anger had instantly disappeared and what replaced his furiously scowling face was wide watering cinnamon eyes, Ichigo's bottom lip was being chewed raw by his teeth and a small sob escaped him as his hand came up to stop more from escaping._

_Grimmjow felt like someone had just ripped his heart out and handed it to him._

_The strongest being in Seiretei, had never been more broken._

_Ichigo was out of the room within seconds and in his place lay the ring Grimmjow had given him six weeks ago._

_His promise._

_Flashback end!_

Emiko was ignoring him.

No scratch that, she was full out avoiding him with a stare that Byakuya's in a foul mood stare to shame. And she had every right to glare at him like that.

Hours of searching, with every seated shinigami looking for him, they had searched Seiretei from corner to corner and there was no sign of the orange haired man.

Ichigo's friends who and come looking for Grimmjow to beat every drop of blood out of his body stopped when Emiko stood in front of her sobbing father who was clutching the ring in his hand for dear life, muttering things along the lines of 'Oh my god, what have I done, I didn't mean it, shit Grimmjow you fucking idiot'. The ex Arrancar was truly remorseful for his action and it was clear on his horrified expression and bloodshot eyes.

A hell's butterfly reached them at that moment.

'Ichigo Kurosaki has been found and is currently in the fourth division. He was found in the forest with substantial damage to his body. Come immediately Grimmjow fuku-taichou!'

Grimmjow picked up his daughter and sonidoed to the fourth division.

A frowning Isane greeted him.

He was found just outside of the forest, a hollow had attacked him from his wounds, he managed to kill it no problem but as it exploded it shot out many sharp spikes he did not anticipate.

There's a possibility he may loose the baby…"

Grimmjow almost fainted.

"One of the spikes hit him just above his abdomen, we may be able to save both but it is a very low chance…"

'_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP'_

The sound of a flat line caused his own heart to stop.

He ran to where it was coming from, he made a left and flew into the room.

In the room stood a bloody Unohana who was placing something in a cradle next to Ichigo's bed.

She turned to him with a solemn look on her face.

He dropped to he knees in the doorway.

His Ichi, his strawberry, his lover and the person he never got to apologize for was…

He was…

**(A/N: Ppfft as if id kill Ichigo, he's way too sexy!)**

'_Beep.'_

Grimmjow didn't trust his ears; there was a few seconds of silence before he heard it again.

He rushed to Ichigo's bedside regardless of Unohana's command to get out, when Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, "Grimm…" a hoarse voice croaked out.

"God's Ichi I'm sorry, I'm sorry I said all that I didn't mean it not a word of it, beat the living shit outta me if I ever say anything like it again, I love you so much." He cried at Ichigo's side.

Ichigo placed his hand over Grimmjow's and smiled, "I'll kick your ass when I'm better, name our son while I'm resting and I love you too baka, how could I be angry at you." He mumbled as he drifted back off to sleep.

"He diverted all of his energy to saving the child, he will be weak for he is three weeks early but with the right raising and nourishment he'll be strong, I can guarantee it, his name?"

Grimmjow walked over and looked at his little baby boy, light brown cinnamon eyes opened and locked with his, he had Ichigo's eyes.

"Yoichi Jaegerjaques, Ichi can give him a middle name." he smiled as Emiko wandered in eyeing the sleeping baby.

"Our family is bigger now." She gave her father a wide smile.

**-Page Break-**

Grimmjow was training his division; it's been two weeks since his lover almost died and Grimmjow was at his wits end, he had a shit load of paperwork to catch up on and Ichigo's and he hadn't seen his lover in the last few days because Emiko had come down with the flu.

Ichigo picked up his baby from the bed he'd been laying in for two weeks, hooked up to machines until his lungs developed with the help of his mothers spiritual pressure.

In two weeks his boy had a full head of bright blue hair with white stripes through it, Shiro's logic was '_I'm a part of ya, the babies gotta 'ave summin of mine.'_ Yoichi had a head of spiky blue and white hair with his own soft brown eyes, he smiled at Unohana who signed him out of the forth division with a smile with his baby wrapped in a blanket.

"Take a break!" Grimmjow huffed as his division collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

"Working them to the bone? What a ruthless lover you are." That honey sweet voice echoed through the division training room, for most it meant less training and relief, for others it meant everything was okay. For Grimmjow, it meant he was smiling again, for the first time in two weeks he was smiling as he turned to face his orange haired lover with a bundle in his arms.

"Ichi!"

"Taichou!"

"Momma!"

The cries of joy shook the division as they huddled round the man, "Guys meet the newest addition to our division, Yoichi Isshin Jaegerjaques." He smiled as he pulled the blanket down to reveal a head of bright blue hair with white stripes.

-Time Skip-

Emiko stood beside her siblings as they watched their parents on top of Sokyoku hill, once a year they went up there at sunset as a memory of the day they became a family.

It had taken a lot of convincing, shouting, swearing, bull headed stubbornness and threats but Ichigo was allowed to turn his children into shinigami but the Sotaichou caved in eventually, Ichigo had retired as a captain after their forth child, he worked in the forth division while Grimmjow became a teacher at the academy.

Grimmjow, teaching? I know the thought alone is hilarious.

Emiko had graduated from the academy at the top of her class, her hair was now waist length and she stood at a height just shorter than her mother, she was a beautiful young woman and Ichigo cried when she reminded him of his mother in many ways. She dis inherit Grimmjow's short temper though. That is a set back.

Yoichi stood beside his older sister with the same smile on his face, despite the fact he was weaker than the rest he didn't let it stop him, he graduated top of his class with grades surpassing Toshiro, said snowy haired captain was not impressed and confronted him which led to a steamy make out session. Yoichi was a double of his father in everyway, white hair now included. He reminded Ichigo a lot of his inner hollow with his maniacal grins and schemes.

Haru was born three years after Yoichi; he had Grimmjow's devilish charm yet Ichigo's flustered side, he had bright orange hair styled like Grimmjow's and Ichigo's honey brown eyes. He has Ichigo's hot temper and stubbornness; he loves to annoy Byakuya and Ulquiorra. He was also top of his class.

Their last child was born a year after Haru, Seiretei almost had a heart attack due to Ichigo's extremely violent mood swings that landed Kenpachi in the forth division for three months, she was a combination of all the above. Misaki had waist length ice blue hair with orange tips; her eyes were a dark blue but if you angered her they were yellow, she was shy and quiet but also a demon when she wanted to be, like Grimmjow and Shiro in one with a bit of Ichigo's soft side. She was shorter than the rest but she was faster, smarter and the second most kindhearted person Ichigo had ever known. She surpassed her siblings but its what the family does, they push each other to their full potential.

Emiko was in the third division as her parents were, Yoichi was much to Toshiro's displeasure in the tenth division, Haru was in the fifth division to annoy Ulquiorra and Misaki was in the thirteenth division under Rukia, their relationship made Ichigo and Rukia's look like a walk in the park.

They stood with smiles at their parents joined hands with the twin rings shining in the setting sun, they'd been together for a long time, Grimmjow's hair was practically white and Ichigo had some white hairs sprouting because he was still a lot younger than Grimmjow.

"Papa and Momma will always be together." Emiko said softly with a knowing smile.

The Kurosaki-Jaegerjaques family will forever be remembered as the most troublesome family in Seiretei.

**And it is done! Woop woop!**

**I will personally send you all a message for your reviews that inspired me to keep writing this and finish it!**

**Thank you so much good bye for now !**


End file.
